


In Your Hands

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Bucky's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Tony, Imminent Rimming, M/M, Submissive Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: “God,” Tony said from behind him. “You’ve been at this for how long now?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been editing for my second WinterIron Bang entry, but I wrote porn instead.

Bucky shivered at the slick sounds that filled the room with every thrust of his fingers. His muscles were aching at this point from holding his position for so long, on his knees with his face against the mattress and his metal arm reaching behind him. He’d never been more grateful that his left arm didn’t get tired the way the rest of him did.

“God,” Tony said from behind him. His voice was very rough and the sound of it made Bucky’s dick twitch where it hung heavily in the air. “You’ve been at this for how long now? And you just get more and more gorgeous.” There was silence for a moment as Tony trailed a finger lightly over the back of one of Bucky’s thighs. Bucky started and whined into the blankets. The fingers of his metal hand kept going. “You should see yourself,” Tony continued. “You’re so open and pretty. But then, you know how I am about metal. It makes everything beautiful.” Another caress, this time over the straining expanse of Bucky’s back.

“Tony,” Bucky sobbed. 

The mattress squeaked as Tony perched himself upon it. “What do you want, Bucky?”

“Please,” Bucky managed. He shifted on his knees.

“Do you want to stop? Use your word?” Tony asked. Bucky shook his head as best he could. Tony tutted. “I need you to say it, darling.”

Bucky felt his breath hitch. “Keep going,” he managed. 

Tony hummed thoughtfully. “Do want to stop fingering yourself, then? Do you want to stop opening yourself up for me and let me finally have my way with you?”

Bucky whined again. “Please,” he begged, “yes, please.”

There was a feather-light kiss to his hair. “Alright,” Tony told him. “Take those gorgeous fingers of yours out of your ass.”

Bucky’s muscles protested as he obeyed. He rested his left arm on the bed, hoping he could use it to brace himself. “Tony,” he pleaded.

“You’re so good,” Tony said. He ran his knuckles down the center of Bucky’s back. The mattress squeaked. “You’re so good,” Tony repeated. He placed a kiss on Bucky’s puffy hole.

Bucky sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is especially welcome since this was my first time writing porn.


End file.
